What Happens When Two Worlds Collide
by rainbowcapillaries
Summary: After the war, Hermione wants to go to a Muggle university. She drags along a reluctant Ron and a resigned Harry to an Open Day. But what happens when the trio meet a wannabe vampire,an anthropomorphic dog, and a creepy reincarnation of Cedric Diggory?
1. The First Encounter

**A/N: This idea sort of just came to me randomly and I felt like writing it down. I've always wondered what would happen if the characters of Harry Potter and Twilight would meet. This is purely humorous and no offence is intended towards the Twilight Saga and anyone associated with it. I also have nothing against American accents, nor their way of speech- in actual fact I love trying to speak in an American accent! As always, I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter and neither do I own The Twilight Saga. I plan to make this a multi chapter story, so if anyone has any suggestions on who should meet who from each respective world, let me know. And if you like, you know what to do…leave a review!**

The war is over. Finished. Everywhere, people are starting to rebuild their lives and homes. Families try to make themselves whole again and move on from the losses they have incurred. People deal with grief in different ways. Some weep and cry their hearts out. Others stay in denial. But though a curtain of sadness is hanging over them, a soft blanket of hope and optimism envelops them all, and they start to forget the miseries of war and instead look forward to the new dawns of new days that bring only happiness and trivial, ordinary pains.

Hermione Granger is one of few people who go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Once she has completed her life at Hogwarts, she feels compelled to go to a Muggle university to experience an apparently important part of life- after all, it is said by countless Muggles that university days are the best days of your lives. And so Hermione, who drags along a resigned Ron and a reluctant Harry, finds herself and her two friends standing on the doorstep of an Open Day at Cambridge University, rumoured to be one of the best in Britain.

They walk around for a bit, and after a while, Ron and Harry, being the hungry beings that they are, decide to go and find something to eat; Hermione likens them to Scooby and Shaggy from some muggle cartoon show and leaves them to it, choosing instead to spend her time exploring the building further. While she is in the Department of English, she notices a rather pale girl slumped in a seat, the life seemingly sucked out of her. Hermione makes her way over to the table and politely asks the girl how she is.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. Are you okay?"

The girl slowly blinks her eyes and focuses on Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." she says.

"You don't really seem all that well." Hermione comments, eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm fine. Who are you, by the way?" the girl asks, mustering up the effort to put some life into the conversation.

"The name's Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." she says, in a tired voice. "But I'm gonna be a Cullen one day. One day." she says, manic hope lighting up her eyes.

"Bella Swan. The name sounds familiar." Hermione says wonderingly.

"Oh, yeah, like, some woman wrote about my life story and like, published it on Facebook. Just cause my boyfriends like, into eating unusual animal meat, and like, wears a lot of jewellery cause he's a bit emo, she thinks its okay to like, stalk me, and write about how my boyfriend sparkles. I mean, he wears chains, not freaking diamonds!"

The girl says this very rapidly and quickly; Hermione guesses from her repeated use of the word 'like' that she is American.

"Oh. Okay. Erm, are you from America?"

"Yeah, like, I live in this place called Forks. Like, my boyfriend wanted to come here to study, though. I love Forks, though. And, like, a few kilometres down, there's a place called Knives. That town rocks. Two words- total cannibalism."

"Oh. That's…unusual." says Hermione, a little freaked out. "So, where _is_ your boyfriend?" she continues, mentally trying to calculate a way to get away from this insipid freak of a girl.

The bland girl looks at Hermione, her eyes full of panic.  
>"Holy crow, I can't find him. Where <em>is <em>he? Oh, my god, he's left me. Again. AGAIN! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I need him. I can't live without him. Its like, there's this big hole in my chest and nothing can fill it again. Except for my other friend, this guy who's a little psychotic and acts like a dog, but that's like, a condition he has and it's like, incurable. He helps heal the pain. But it's not enough." she howls.

"Erm, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." says Hermione, ushering the girl to be quiet, for her voice has risen in both volume and pitch and is attracting a large number of onlookers.

"Oh my god I like, need him. I can't even breathe without him! Eddie! Eddie!" Hermione looks on in horror and embarrassment as the girl curls up on the floor and assumes the foetal position. Hermione quickly squats down to the floor and heaves the girl to the toilets before she can make a bigger fool of herself.

"Okay, I guess you have detachment issues. Are you okay, though?"

The girl sobs hysterically. "No. There was this time where he left me and left my life and walked out on me, and like, I don't know, like time used to pass, and like, each tick of the second hand ached like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. And it used to pass, like unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but it still passed. And like, my dog friend, he helped me get out of my depression- he was like this earthbound sun and like when I was within his gravitational pull, he would warm me. But then, like, _he_ left me too and then my boyfriend came _back_ cause like, he thought I was gonna kill myself and like, he almost killed _him_self, so I had to go rescue him and like, he thought he was in heaven, and then, like, some Italian gangster mob called the Volturi came after us and we had to run back to Spoons- I mean Knives- I mean Forks- and since then I've been begging him to sleep with me but he's too focused on college and _marriage._" Bella says the last word as though it is a disease.

"Sorry, let me get this right. The reason you're screaming like a complete banshee is because your boyfriend left you?" asks Hermione, incredulous.

"He didn't _just _leave me! He left for a stupid reason- because his family couldn't stand the sight of blood and his brother even got nauseous every time he saw ketchup. And it hurt so much. I mean, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in LOVE with him!" she wails.

"But still, he left you, and you just curled up in a ball and cried?" asks Hermione, astonished that someone could do something as stupid as that. "No offence, Bella, but you're a little bit pathetic."

The albino glares at her. "Well, what would you have done if _your _boyfriend left you?"

"Well, _actually, _my boyfriend of about two years now, Ron, walked out on me once, and I was in the middle of searching for the Hallows- I- I mean a drugs raid- and he just left me with my other friend, Harry, who's like a brother to me. And I almost got killed and I missed him terribly but I had a job to do and I got on with it." says Hermione matter of factly.

Bella simply stares at Hermione for a moment, and then resumes her crying, rolling around on the floor of the toilets, looking quite like a demented banshee. Eventually she splutters a few words.

"You were in a drugs raid?" she says sceptically.

"Erm, well it was actually my dad- he's a police officer- and we sort of tagged along."

Hermione crosses her fingers and hopes that the girl will believe her. Bella doesn't seem all that bright to Hermione anyway.

"Oh, that's like cool. Like, my dad's a police officer too."

"Lovely. So, what are you thinking of doing if you come to Cambridge?" asks Hermione, finding hope in the fact that the girl has stopped nattering on about her boyfriend for the first time since she met her.

"Oh, English, probably. I'm like, no good at math. Science isn't bad but like, I'm not all that into it. I thought of doing Medicine for a bit but like, I decided against it."

Hermione nods, showing her understanding. Finally, she could maybe have a stimulating academic conversation. It was of no use talking to Harry or Ron about academics, they groaned every time she brought the subject up.

"I quite like English myself. I'm not really interested in Science myself, although it does intrigue me how people find new solutions and cures. Oh, and laboratory work is great too."

"Yeah, like, I used to like lab work too. Like, I met Edward in Bio."

"I'm sure you did. So what are else are you inter-" She's cut off by Bella, who has started to blabber about Edward again.

"Yeah, like we were doing genetics and stuff, and like examining stuff, and like I said anaphase then he said telephase then I said interphase-"

"I get it." Hermione cuts her off. "You got with your boyfriend in Biology class. Can you not bring yourself to shut up about him for one minute?"

"God! Like, no need to get all pissy with me! Just cause you can't get a boyfriend like Edward. And you might wanna watch your mouth, like my dad could Taser the crap outta you." Bella says hotly.

"I would beg to differ- I'm sure Ron is better than Edward in _so _many ways. And I think you're the one in need of Tasering, especially with the amount of rubbish you've just spooled in the last five minutes. I thought Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon but gosh, you're even _worse!_" Hermione scoffs. She continues in an American accent for effect. "Oh, and like, by the way, if, like, your boyfriend has, like, loads of chains around his neck and like, auburn hair, I think he just walked upstairs with his hand around, like, some blond chick. Like, I guess each tick of the second hand is gonna ache like the pulse of blood behind a bruise again."

Bella narrows her eyes and glares at Hermione. "Like, if you think you can get away with that, just you wait an-"

"Wait and see? I'd love to."

"At least I don't have bushy hair like you, bitch!" Bella yells, desperate to insult Hermione.

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"What a mature comment." she snorts.

She walks away, thankful that she doesn't have to talk to that sorry excuse of a girl a second longer. She hasn't been through an entire war and come out alive just to listen to the pathetic wails of a hormonal girl. Hermione walks out of the toilets and the door shuts with a snap, leaving Bella Swan to cry pathetically over a boyfriend who, at this moment in time, has bumped into a certain Ronald Weasley.


	2. The Second Meeting

**A/N: Edward and Ron might be a little bit OOC so I apologise if they don't seem anything like themselves. I don't think this chapter is all that funny (I can't really write humour all that well) but that might just be me because I'm stressed due to exams. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble so I'll let you read the chapter now. I hope you all like it!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Two floors up from where Hermione Granger has just left Bella Swan, Ron is sitting in a café. Harry is in the middle of a sickeningly sweet phone call to Ginny and Ron cannot stand the soppy look on Harry's face, though Harry has pointed out that it is the exact same face that Ron uses whenever he _thinks_ of Hermione, let alone when he is on the phone to her.

Ron sits in the middle of the fairly busy café and munches on a muffin and some coffee. He decides to get up from the table before the teatime rush kicks in, and as he is leaving the café, he bumps into someone who knocks him to the ground.

"Sorry about that." the person says, helping Ron to his feet. Ron looks up at the guy and is almost blinded by the light coming off him; he has at least two dozen chains heaped around his neck and each little curve and twist of each chain is reflecting light into every corner of Ron's eye. He winces, and momentarily dazed, staggers backwards and hits a wall. The person helps him up again, apologising profusely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blind you."

"Bit late for that, ain't it?" mutters Ron under his breath. The stranger looks at him expectantly and Ron loudly says "Oh no problem, it's fine." He doesn't want to start a fight with this Muggle- the likely result would be that he'd pull out his wand and the International Statue of Secrecy would be broken. And not just figuratively, it would _actually_ be broken.

"Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

"Good. I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Cullen."

"Ron. Ron Weasley." He looks at Edward now that there is no sunlight reflecting onto him, and his mouth opens in surprise.

"Ruddy hell, you-you're Ce-Cedry-_Cedric!_" stammers Ron.

Edward raises his eyebrows confusedly, and tries to read Ron's mind. Nothing happens.

"Erm, I'm afraidI'm Edward. Who's Cedric?"

"Cedric Diggory! You-you were killed by You-Know-Who!"

"No, I'm afraid I _don't_ know who."

"Bloody hell, what did he _do _to you? I know Harry said you were just a useless pretty boy who didn't have enough brains to fill an egg cup but blimey you're daft!" exclaims Ron. "Wait, you're not Confunded, are you?"

"Sorry, I don't know who you're on about. I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I just wanted to know if you were okay after I knocked you to the ground." he says vehemently.

"Allright, calm down, Edward Anthony Masony- whatever your name is. I just thought you were someone I knew." Ron says innocently. He decides to take this weird Inferi to Hermione but he has to win this strangers trust first.

"So, what are you doing here then, Edward?"

"I'm touring the university-to see if it is an acceptable place for my beloved to attend."

"Er, who's your beloved?"

"The great Isabella Swan. Before Bella, my life was like a moonless night- very dark- but there _were _stars, like points of reason, but _then, _she shot across my sky like a meteor and suddenly everything was on fire." Edwards says fervently, as though she were some deity.

"She shot across your sky?" Ron sniggers. "What is she, a circus clown?"

Edward ignores Ron and continues in the same vein. "She shot across my sky and then- oh then! - there was brilliancy. There was beauty." Edward says, rapturously.

"Right, she sounds quite nice then." says Ron simply.

"Nice? What a puny word to use! My Bella is _so _much more than that."

"Allright, Ed. No need to harp on about her."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I quite feel sorry for you, Ronald Weasley."

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?" asks Ron hotly.

"Because, Roonil Wazlib- _or whatever your name is_-"

"Don't copy my words, _Eddie, _come up with your own." interrupts Ron.

"Oh, whatever. I feel sorry for you, because you will never get a girlfriend as good as my Bella Swan."

"Baleswan? Sounds like some shantytown in the middle of Hugobutania, mate."

"How dare you insult her lofty name! And where in the world is Hugobutania?"

"Some place near Antarctica."

"The climate must be pretty cold there."

"You don't say!" says Ron, sarcasm bleeding through his words.

"Is that meant to be sarcasm?" asks Edward, raising an eyebrow.

"Me, sarcastic? _Never!_" Ron retaliates, widening his eyes as if to protest his innocence. "By the way, Ed, I don't mean to be rude, well actually I do, but if you love your dear Belly- I mean Bella- so much, who's that blonde girl you were coming up the stairs with?"

"Oh, that was my cousin."

"Cousins don't hold cousins like that."

"Well, I do. My cousin is very close to me."

Ron snorts. "I can see that."

"And if even if we _were_ to have a relationship-"

"How is that not _illegal?_" exclaims Ron, eyes wide.

"I was merely saying that for explaining purposes."

"Sure you were." scoffs Ron. "Incestuous bastard." he mutters under his breath.

"Pahrdan?"

"Do you mean pardon?"

"Yeah, pahrdan?"

"Since when did you have an American accent?"

"Since forever."

"No, its- I meant Diggory, he obviously had a Briti-" Ron broke off upon seeing the puzzled look on Edwards face. "Forget I said anything."

"Right. No offence, but you seem a little dim." says Edward. It is clear that he intends offence.

"Oh, the irony!" Ron laughs. "That's rich, coming from the guy who can't even tell when someone's being sarcastic." he sneers. "And I might not be as bright as Hermione but I'm not as stupid as you." he finishes proudly.

"Who's Hermione?" asks Edward.

"My girlfriend."

"_You _have a girlfriend?"

"Believe it or not, yes I do. And she's a million times better than your Belly."

"My stomach?"

"Bloody hell, you really are dumb. Forget it." mutters Ron, wondering how stupid Edward must be if he cant even recognise when someone's insulting his girlfriend.

"No, no, say it. What were you saying?"

"Don't beg it, Edward."

"Why- wha- I'm not!"

Ron is about to speak when he is interrupted by the loud revving of a motorcycle. Edward peers through the window, pressing his nose against the glass so that he can see clearly, which is really quite unnecessary as the whole wall is made of glass and can be seen through perfectly well. Ron stares at him in astonishment for a moment and then looks out as well, his jaw dropping in surprise.

"Is that a bloody _dog _riding a motorcycle?"


	3. The Third Get Together

**A/N: I had intended to get this chapter up sooner, but I've been busy with exams and school and whatnot, so I apologise for the delay. It also snowed yesterday over here in my part of the UK so naturally, I got distracted. Who wouldn't, though? It's snow! Anyway, the characters may, again, be a little OOC so there's a little warning. Also, this chapter contains some swearing and drug references. I suggest that you go on Urban Dictionary, type in 'Jacob Black' and look at the fifth definition, cause then you'll understand the example that Harry's talking about. I think I've talked enough, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Twilight or even Urban Dictionary. Also, this is purely humorous and not intended to offend anyone.**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who's read and favourited, and especially those of you who have reviewed, you make my day :)**

_(Carries on from last chapter)_

"Is that a bloody _dog _riding a motorcycle?"

Edward nods. "That's Jacob Black."

"Who the hell is he?" asks Ron.

"It's…complicated."

"How the hell can he ride a motorcycle if he's a dog?"

"He's actually a wolf."

Ron's eyes narrow and then widen as he understands something. His expression then changes to one of incredulity and wonder.

'I have to tell Harry about this guy!" exclaims Ron, who rushes away and leaves Edward standing at the doorway of the café, confused.

Harry, however, is already at the scene. He has gotten off the phone to Ginny and is now peering at the person in front of him. Jacob Black notices this and walks over to Harry on two legs. Harry just stares.

"Allright there? I'm Jacob Black."

All Harry hears is "Woof woof? Woof woof woof."

"Sorry, I don't understand dog talk. It's only snakes I can speak to."

The dog narrows its eyes and looks Harry up and down, as though scrutinizing him. He then runs away and a few minutes later, a boy with tan skin comes up to Harry.

"Hi."

"Erm, hello." Harry says, confused as to why this random person has come up to him.

"I'm Jacob Black. That's my motorcycle over there." he says, motioning with his eyebrows.

"But there was a dog riding that motorcycle." says Harry, confused.

"Wolf, actually."

"Wait. You're a wolf, you ride a motorcycle and your second name is Black?" asks Harry, in disbelief.

"You better believe it." he says smugly.

Harry snorts. "How bloody original."

"What's your name?" asks Jacob inquisitively.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"No way! You're Harry Freaking Potter!" he exclaims.

"You know who I am?" asks Harry, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, there are loads of movies of you on YouTube! I swear, that magical world you came up with, dude? Totally dope!"

"Are you referring to drugs?"

"Yeah, dude, you look like you're on ecstasy or something. Magic mushrooms and all that shiz!"

"I don't take drugs. Polyjuice Potion's lethal enough for me."

"What's that?"

"Never mind. So, Jacob, what brings you here? And where did you get the name 'Black' from? And the wolf slash dog thing? And why on earth do you want to ride a motorcycle?" Harry is aware that he just asked many questions, but the man cub doesn't really seem to mind.

"Motorcycling's my thang."

"Thang?"

"Yeah, it's my thang. And my name comes from my dad. His name's Billy Black."

"Short for William?"

"Naw, short for Billy."

"R-right." Harry says uncertainly. It seems as though the more time he is spending with this kid, the freakier he becomes.  
>"Oh, and the wolf ness is in my jeans."<p>

"Your actual jeans? Or your genes, as in the DNA thingies?"

"Naw, my jeans. I'm a BAMF!"

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker? No, I think you're mistaking yourself for Neville. He's the BAMF, according to Urban Dictionary anyway."

"Oh, I've heard of that place. They say some pretty mean things about me."

"Like what?"

Jacob takes out his phone and rapidly types on the keypad, and then gives the phone to Harry, whose expression changes from sympathy to admiration to pure horror as he reads through the various definitions.

"Erm, this says you're a pead-" Harry says anxiously, not wanting to say the whole word.

"Oh, dude, I'm not!"

"But it says you fell in love with a baby."

"Naw, I don't see her in that way." retorts Jacob.

"Yeah, it says that too. And there's an example… DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN?" shouts Harry, dropping the phone disgustedly.

"What? The definitions aren't that bad!" Jacob picks up the phone and quickly reads definition five.

"Wha- They! Aww damn, they added a new definition! _And _an example!"

"Seems like a freakishly accurate description. Erm, if you don't mind, I've got to go and find my friends. Erm, yeah. Have a nice life." says Harry, who quickly goes in search of Hermione and Ron to tell them his findings. Moreover, though, he wants to get away from the oddball he has just had the misfortune to meet.


	4. The Final Congregation

**A/N: Last chapter! I decided to end it with this chapter, it just felt right. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review (writerxpirate, CinziaTwut, princesstaranee, VivienneLaFaye, WeasleyRainbow and ArchAngel143, you guys are awesome!) and thank you to those who have favourited and alerted. I hope you all like! **

**Warning: Swearing.**

Harry runs down the stairs and almost collides with Ron and Hermione, who both look quite shaken up.

"Are you two allright?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just met some weird people around here." says Ron, shaking his head whilst remembering what he had encountered.

"You can say that again, I met this girl who pined over her boyfriend so badly, she begged him to sleep with her and when he refused, she got with this guy who had some sort of condition that made him act like a dog. It was quite pathetic."

"I think I met that guy!" Harry exclaims. "The dog one, I mean. He was a total rip off of Sirius. He rides a motorcycle, his second name is Black and he turns into a dog."

"Wait. You met the motorcycle guy…Jacob Black, is that his name?" asks Ron.

"Yeah, how did you know?" replies Harry.

"I met this red haired guy and he told me who that guy was. And he was saying something about having a girlfriend who was this and that. What was her name, again?"

"Bella?" asks Hermione

"Yeah that was her name!"

Hermione sighs in disgust. "She was so pathetic- not to mention desperate."

"They actually scared me. I mean that Jacob guy, right, he's a proper paedophile! He tried to get it on with a kid!" exclaims Harry.

Hermione and Ron exchange horrified looks.

"That's bloody disgusting!"

"Tell me about it!" cries Harry. Hermione has not said anything and still looks repulsed at the news.

"Oh, before I forget, guess who I met!" Ron says excitedly.

"Who?" Hermione and Harry ask simultaneously.

"Cedric Diggory!"

"Ron, that's impossible. He's _dead._"

"Exactly!" says Harry, who has gone slightly pale.

"Oh no, he bloody isn't. He looked a little like an Inferi to me."  
>Harry paled even further.<br>"And then I asked if he was Confunded but he got pissed with me."

"I think you were seeing things, Ron. He probably just had an incredible likeness to Cedric."

"Hermione, it _was _him. If only I could prove it! Where's Cho Chang when you need her?" Looking at Hermione and Harry's puzzled faces, Ron continues. "If he saw Cho, he might recognise her?"

"Oh." They nod in understanding.

"Well, I think we can all safely say that we've met some pretty weird people." said Hermione, sighing.

Ron and Harry nod to show their agreement. Just then, the three said characters that Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing appeared in front of their eyes.

"How the bloody hell did you get here so fast?" asks Ron.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I'm a vampire." grins Edward.

Ron snorts. "That one's a rip off of Sirius, and this one's a rip off of Rufus Scrimgeour, he was a vampire, right?"

"According to Luna, but I think he looked more like the lion from that wardrobe story." says Harry.

"Narnia?" asks Hermione.

"That's the one."

During the time that Edward's characteristics have been discussed, Bella has been staring at Ron with disgust on her face.

"Anything the matter, Bella?" asks Hermione.

"What? Oh, nothing, just that your _boyfriend_…"

Bella trails off, and it is clear from her tone that she disapproves of Hermione's choice of a boyfriend. Hermione however, is unfazed.

"I don't really feel like getting into an argument with you about your- _for lack of a better word-_ boyfriend, so I'd rather you stayed away from talking about mine."

"That's a warning, mate. War-ning." Ron says loudly, exaggerating the 'warning' part so that it sounds patronisingly insulting.

"I know what a warning is." says Bella.

"Forgive us for thinking otherwise." says Harry sarcastically.

"Like, you guys are a waste of time."

"Yeah, you're like, a total waste of time." says Jacob, repeating Bella.

"You just parroted practically everything she said." says Hermione. "What is he, your pet dog?"

Harry laughs, whilst Ron makes a loser sign with his hand. Jacob retaliates with a crude finger sign, which, instead of having the desired effect of aggravating the trio, only makes them roll their eyes at the immaturity. Ron however, cannot help but spout off some words that tell Bella, Edward and Jacob exactly where to go. Hermione chastises him for saying such expletives, but it is obvious that she agrees wholeheartedly with what Ron has just said. 

"You know what, lets just get out of here." says Bella, rolling her eyes so forcefully it seems as though her eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. Hermione takes a cautious step backwards in case anything of the sort does happen.

"Oh, by the way, Cedric," says Harry, addressing Edward.

"My name's Edward."

"No it's not. Just wait. See that girl over there? That's Cho Chang."

"Right on time for once!" says Ron.

Edward looks over to where Harry is pointing, and his frozen heart almost skips a beat.

"What a beauty." he murmurs reverently.

"Edward!" Bella bellows, outraged. "_I'm _your beauty!"

Edward gingerly takes Bella's hand n his own and brings his eyes to hers. "Bella Swan, I promised to love you every moment of forever."

Bella sighs, visibly relieved. Jacob has zoned out of the conversation, tired of the usual rubbish that Edward spouts. Neither of them has recognised the use of past tense.

"I promised. But I have to break that promise."

"What?" Bella squawks. Jacob shakes his head, very much like a dog does, and jolts himself back to attention.

"Bella Swan. I love you. Well no, I _loved_ you. But that, right over there," he says, gesturing to Cho Chang, "That is what I really want out of life."

"Life?" Bella screeches dementedly. "You're freaking dead!"

"Now, Bell, no need to become bitchy. You can go with Jacob and have a nice life."

"We have a kid, you bastard!" she yells, her face screwed up in rage.

"You didn't seem to have any problem with leaving her in Forks."

"Wait, you already have a kid and you're _still_ begging him to sleep with you?" asks Ron.

"Where is the logic in _that?" _Hermione says.

The answer is provided by Harry. "There isn't."

"You know what, guys? Let's just get out of here. They won't notice that we've gone." Harry suggests. Edward and Bella are still arguing, and Jacob has now gotten involved.  
>"Agreed. Oh, and university is overrated." says Hermione, walking away from the fight.<p>

"Give me Hogwarts any day!" sighs Ron.

The three of them walk out of the doors, and away from the band of ridiculous people they have just met, relieved that they will never have to see them again.

"Hey, what time is it?" asks Harry suddenly.

"Don't have a watch on me, mate." shrugs Ron.

"Well, the sun's probably just set, so it's twilight. It's about five o'clock?" answers Hermione.

"Hmm. Twilight. I don't particularly like this time. Don't really know why."

"It's winter. The days end early. Maybe because of that?" Hermione suggests.

"No, I don't mind that the days end early. It's just, 'twilight'. The word tastes bad in my mouth. Oh well, don't worry about it." Harry says.

Ron and Hermione shrug and the three of them carry on walking, though as they walk away, they cast one final glance at Cambridge University and as they do, they see the three people standing at the doorway of the Uni. Bella and Edward are still furiously conversing, and Jacob is nowhere to be seen. The three of them shake their heads and as they clasp each others hands and Apparate into the increasing darkness of the night, they cannot help but think how their world, thankfully, is so very different from that of Forks.


End file.
